A Little Slice of Heaven
by HookisHot
Summary: This will be my one shot place. They will have a range of ratings and can be AU, future fic, cannon etc. Summary: Henry wakes up from a nightmare due to the sleeping curse. Killian is there to comfort him. Feels on the way. Rating: K
1. 1: Nightmares (K)

**Inspiration: Re-watching Tallahassee 02x06 and I was moved to write a Killian, Henry nightmare one-off.**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: Set at least a year after the Season 3 finale. Emma and Killian are together. **

**Summary: Henry wakes up from a nightmare due to the sleeping curse. Killian is there to comfort him. Feels on the way.**

* * *

The Captain was so grateful he never lost his gift for light sleeping. Running a pirate ship meant one was always on their guard, most ships were taken under the cover of darkness, sleeping could be a dangerous task. Even on land, in his new family home, he would wake up at any little sound. Last month Emma was brought to a fit of giggles when he rushed out in the middle of the night, to cut down the branches of the tree in the garden. _'I can't sleep when these blasted things keep hitting the window!'_

Killian's ears perked awake. The sobs coming from the boy's room were nothing new to him. This was the fifth night in a row Henry had returned to the room in his dreams. One nasty side effect of the sleeping curse, though those casting are not really bothered about _that_ bit of information. Nervousness building in the man's stomach, Emma was not here, she had been called to some emergency, sheriff stuff. She always took care of the lad, knowing what to say or not to say. Pulling him into a hug, comforting him.

Swinging his legs over the bed, taking a deep breath he pulled a lighter out his bedside table draw and put on the little leather sleeve that covered his left wrist, he stood up and made his way to Henry's room. '_Don't worry Killian you'll be fine. He might not wake up and if he does just talk to him. Read him like an open book, it worked for me.' _Emma's words repeated in his mind. He could do this, he hating to see the lad in pain. The door was in front of him. One last deep breath. He opened it remembering the talk he had with David earlier that day.

* * *

_'I don't do this very often so treasure it, mate. I've come to ask for help.' He failed to look into the prince's in the eyes, sliding in to the booth opposite him._

_'Wow Jones. Never thought I would hear you say those words.' Shock all over his smiling smug face, staring at the pirate._

_'It's about Henry.' he spoke softly. David's face dropped and became serious. 'He's having nightmares again, something to do with the sleeping curse he was under. Emma says you helped him through it when he first had them, her mother also. I want to be there for him but I have not the slightest idea where to start. How can I protect the lad when I don't know what to say.' His head fell to his hand._

_'Jones, hey Jones.' Killian eyes looked at him. 'You just have to let him know that he is not alone. I had no idea what to do when Henry started to get them. He is my grandson and I didn't know how to take care of him. I was scared. I just ran to him and put my hands round his head. I lit a candle and told him they 'keep the nightmares away', they worked for Snow when she had the same terrors. I got him to talk to me. After a while he would drift off to sleep for the rest of the night.' David remembered those nights clearer than most. He had seen Snow go through the same thing, saw how much it destroyed her inside, little by little. He didn't want that for his grandson. _

_'Where does he go, in his dreams i mean? The tension oozing round the table._

_'It's a Netherworld.' Dropping his voice. 'The place between life and death. Those who return there end up in this room, tall like a ballroom and the light is all red. There are no doors, no windows and the curtains, they are on fire. You're trapped there and there's __**nothing**__ you can do about it but wait it out. The fire has a mind of its own and it seems to play games with you. Even for me its still terrifying.' _

_'Henry.' Killian whispered. He truly loved the boy, he had the best qualities from both his parents as well as a few not so favourable ones. David stood up, picking up his coffee, placing his other on Killian's shoulder._

_'Killian,' voice full of care. 'Just be there for him, open up to him. You have become the father figure he never thought he could have. He loves you. He will just be happy that you care enough to help.' Looking at the prince, seeing the honesty in his eye's, he nodded. David turned to leave Granny's._

_'David, Thanks'_

* * *

Henry was thrashing round, tangled in his sheets.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, lad, lad. It's ok, hey, hey.' Killian rushed over to the bed, taking the sheets down from his chest and arms, every inch of the boy's body dripping in sweat. Leaning as he sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on Henry's shoulder, sleeved arm behind his back, still at little uncomfortable with anyone seeing it.

'Ahhh.' Henry suddenly was bolts up in bed crossing his arms, protecting his face.

'Hey, you're ok, lad you hear me. You're ok. Calm, breathe, I've got you.' Taking the boy's arm in hand, he slowly moved it down to his side as he spoke, the other following of its own accord. When Henry's arms were down he took the lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle beside the bed, speaking softly.

'Let's light this.' He sparked the flint and moved the flame to the wick. 'It will kee-'

'Keep the nightmares away.' Henry finished off. His voice was calm even if his breath still raced. Eyes fixed on the candle soothing his heart rate.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Killian asked tentatively. The silence seemed an eternity. Killian just sat there, hand on the lad's shoulder, thumb rubbing softly, giving all the comfort he could in this one small act.

'It shouldn't be like this, it's been years.' Disappointment in his voice. 'I'm older now, I shouldn't be scared of things like this.' A long and painful sigh filled the room.

'Hey now, it's ok be scared and from what I hear you have every right to be.' He moved Henry's face to look him in the eye. O_pen up to him._ 'We all get scared, heck even I get scared from time to time. It's what we do will those feelings that really matters.'

'When you get scared what do you do?' rubbing his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

'That my lad is a difficult question. I've had over three hundred year to find the right answer. You mustn't let them consume you. You face them, running away or pushing them deep within you only makes them grow until your walls are so high you can't see the light. Me and your mother know that better than anyone.' It was true, he had consumed himself with revenge, fear of a life without Milah in it.

'Your mother says your dreams are worse when you are running away from a problem.' They had consulted Regina when they came back the first night. She add been working on a permanent cure for a while now, after the fiasco with the Sandman. Henry, Charming and Snow felt it worse as they been under a similar curse before. Unfortunately she had nothing, only that they're tied to our fears, dealing with them could help to keep them at bay. 'What are you not tell us, what are you afraid of?' Hoping his voice would help the boy to trust him.

'I'm always being taken. Greg and Tamara, Pan, The Sandman, Davy Jones, need I go on.' He dropped his shoulders, voice barely above a whisper. 'What if one day someone takes me and someone gets really hurt or doesn't make it. What if it gets my mom's or David, Mary-Margaret, Neal or you.' Killian's heart ached at the last word.

'Hey, hey. That can't always be helped. You're loved by a great many people lad, that makes you a target many times over. All you can do is use your head, which might I add you did. The Sandman thing was all you, we would still be stuck if it hadn't been for you. Don't sell yourself short.' Cleaver lad to outwit _that_ daemon.

'But what if-'

'Henry, any number of what if's can happen. Don't dwell on them. Just believe that you can do the best thing when the situations occur. Even if that answer is stay alive.'

'But wha-'

'Henry, you have the heart of the truest believer. If you believe you can do it, you will. I have yet to see your mother fail and I know you won't either.' The boy was beaming, smile showing everything. 'Must be a family trait' adding with a chuckle.

'Stay with me till I'm asleep' as he pulled the sheets up to his chin laying down on his side, head on the pillow.

'Of course.' Taking a chair from the corner of the room to the bottom edge of the bed he sat down as Henry's eyes fluttered closed.

After a while Henry's breathing became slow and steady, sleep overcoming his body. Getting up from the chair Killian bent down to Henry's forehead. He placed a kiss on his hair and began to pull away. Henry rustled beneath him, speaking so quietly Killian almost missed it.

'Good night _dad_.'

'Good night, son.'

Tears filled Killian eye's. Standing over him, joy filling his every fibre. _Good night dad. _Henry had never call him that before. True, the boy had become a son to him, he love him just as much as he loved Emma but he never thought Henry would see him that way. He hoped he could be this for Henry, to give him what he and Emma never had growing up, to make up for the errors with Baelfire. He turned lost in his thoughts. Raising his head to the door he saw her, lent against the door frame arm crossed over her waist, hand over her heart. In the light he could see her cheeks had begun to shimmer with tears as well.

'Emma.'

'Killian.' She took his hand and gently pulled him from the room closing the door carefully behind them. Walking silently back to their bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes wide and bright, tears falling into the creases made by his smile. 'You are good with him you know. I'm glad Henry sees you as his dad.' She sat beside him.

'I always wished to be a father but Milah didn't want any more children after what she did to Bae. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I did. When Bae turned up in Neverland I vowed to Milah that I would try to be a father to him. I failed, revenge getting the better of me. After that I closed my heart to even the thought of becoming a father.' He knew Emma could see the sadness in his face.

'Henry loves you and you are the best father I could ask for him, for any child.'

'I try.'

'Yeah you do. You better get used to the feeling... with the baby on the way.' A hopeful smile on her face waiting her love to catch up.

'Emma, are you certain? A child, we're going to have a child, my child, _our_ child.' Pure joy rippled through his heart. Taking is hand and stump to her sides, there is no gift she could give that would match this one right here, right now.

'Seems I do have a little pirate in me.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, full of love.

* * *

Eight months later everything had changed for Killian. Henry nights had not returned to the Netherworld, Regina found a cure but not several weeks. His newly born son in his arms, bright green eye's burned into his soul, Emma glowing with pride, Henry's hand in hers. This was it. True Love. Heart no longer broken or dark, the last scar melting away, he spoke.

'Liam.'

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it.**

******Thanks to all my followers LegoHouse, Beverlie4055, Butterfly67, emmaLozzy and Unstoppable95. Your support is awesome.**

******Prompts welcome. I would love to see where your minds go to. All ratings welcome. Send them in review or PM is you really want.**

******Reviews feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P**


	2. 2: Animals (M)

**Inspiration: Animals by Nickelback**

**Rating: M**

**Spoilers: Set somewhere between Neverland and New York**

**Summery: Hook and Emma get caught in the car.**

* * *

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

* * *

How had he got her car keys. More importantly when in hell had he learnt how to drive! Hook was a mystery to her. A constant surprise. Walking towards her window she could hear him before she saw him. She learnt on their adventures to Neverland that Hook was quite the whistler. He could mimic many bird calls, years of time to spare on the sea she presumed. Outside lit only by the street lamps, she peered out. She could see the smirk on his self-righteous, smug face. Seated on the bonnet of the car he crossed his legs, hook wrapped round his waist, his hand pointing up at her and silently calling down with 3 rolls on his index finger. God that man just oozed sex. They had been steeling moments together since they came back from Neverland, careful not to be seen by anyone.

Trying desperately to keep quiet, there was only Mary Margaret in the apartment, David was out on patrol and Henry was at Regina's. David had insisted that he be out there, agreeing with Emma that something had not been right since they came back to Storybrooke. She pulled off her PJ's and grabs some items from her wardrobe. Black lace bra and panties, white tank top, denim skirt, sneakers and her red leather jacket. She knew he loved her in leather. Quick look in the mirror, putting a few hairs back into place, she picked up her house keys and bag, leaving without making a noise.

Closing the front door, she made a break for it heading out. Hook started the car and the light from upstairs turned on. Hurrying he pulled off and had the car door opened up so she could jump in on the run.

'Hay Beautiful' His hook was hooked round the wheel, changing gear so they could get away. 'No worries love, you escaped, your mom won't know that your missing, she'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I'll been kissing.' His foot hit the floor and they sped off out of town.

'Where are we going Hook?' Her hand placed gently on his thigh, rubbing it slowly up and down his leg. She could see the effect as his pants started to tighten quickly. The burn in her core grew by the second.

'Just to a little spot outside of town near the woods. I need you loud.' His voice was just the right mix of command and plea. That voice should be illegal. She rubbed her legs together to create any bit of friction she could. 'Don't be shy love, I want you dripping by the time we get there.' It had been so long since their last late night rendezvous. _She Needed This._

How could his voice sound any sexier? Closing her eyes her hand came up to cup her breast, nipping her already hard nipples. The air hitched in her chest, as a small moan left her mouth. The other hand ran up her leg reaching the place she needed to play with most. Pushing her panties to the side she press down on her small bud stroking it gently, her back arching in response. She could feel Hook's eyes on her, his voice clearly effected by her actions. Empowered by the show she was giving him.

'Gods Emma you look so fucking hot right now. You are creating quite the distraction.' She snapped open with an evil look of lust in her eyes.

'Oh you want a distraction _Captain._' She could hear his breath falter for a few moments before he composed himself and gulped whispering '_Emma'._ _When had she gotten so forward?_ Seeing the way her lover reacted only spurred her on. She knew he liked a challenge. Taking her hand from her chest, the other still circling her clit softly, she placed it on his pants right on top of his throbbing erection. The power she had over him was addictive. How could she be doing this to him? A gasping mess barely controlling the car.

'I take it we are going to the park up point on the other side of the woods. Yes?' He could only nod in response. Her hand undoing the laces of his pants pressing down a little more than needed. 'How about a bet, a wager if you will. If you can make it all the way to there without crashing, pulling over or coming, you'll win a prize, if not, you still have to drive me there, you will watch me get myself off. You will not be allowed to touch. Then drive me back home.' Leaning over to whisper in his ear. 'Do we have a deal?' She just about finished unlacing him, waiting to pull his cock out until she heard the yes she knew was coming.

'Yes, deal deal.'

She giggled. 'No short cuts.' Pulling his pants his huge member sprang from its cage, the tip glistened with pre cum. Taking him in hand pumping slowly, gripping softly. She picked up her pace with both hands, keeping herself wet while beginning test Hook's limits. Her gripped tightened giving him a quick burst of speed before letting go completely. He barely had time to moan at the loss before her head was making its way down. Lips kissing from the tip down to the base followed by one long lick back to the tip again and again, over and over. The car swerved as he lost his concentration for a second. _Bad form._ His hips where thrusting forward begging to be taken in her mouth. She opened wide to move down ghosting over him, teasing with her lack of contact. Doing it as much for herself as she was for him. She got so wet teasing him, watching him tremble beneath her, holding the power. Every inch of her skin sparked with life.

'Gods Emma please, Don't leave me like this, Don't lea- ohhhhhh.' She took him all at once, sucking hard. Bringing her head slowly up and down releasing some of the pressure, working his piece till she needed air. Gasping she let him 'plop' out. She took his balls in her mouth as he shifted his chair back to give her more room, better access. Hand pumping, keeping rhythm by stroking of her sex, spreading her wetness over her fingers. 'You taste fantastic Captain, shall I stop or do you want more?' Her tongue danced over his tip, running round it in little circles, camping her hand back round the base working him faster and faster. She would go as long as she could before pulling back to breathe.

'Mmmmm, Emma more, more.' Her other hand was exploring her folds further. Two fingers curl their way inside her, aching for the spot that made her wall clench, the one that made her see stars. She took it in her mouth again, thumb and finger round his base holding him still, sucking and bobbing. She moaned on his cock unable to hold it in.

'Manners lass, I guess nobody taught you not to speak with a full mouth.' He voice was hoarse, sucking in breath between words, desperately trying to concentrate on the road. She knew they were not far off the wood. She would not lose. She gave it everything she had. Sucking, taking as much as she could in her mouth. Jaw aching, knowing she could not last, she allowed his tip to hit the back of her throat. She couldn't take much more, she was so full.

'No, no, no, Emma.' The car stopped suddenly. Hook rammed the car into park, fisted his fingers through her hair, dragging her face up to crash his lips on hers. 'I've never known a woman take cock like you do. You took so much for so long. No man could last too long with you between their legs.' He tasted like rum, salt and some sort of spice she could not place. It was intoxicating. His tongue demanded entry, his hand placed on her hip pushing her round to straddle him. 'It seems I won our little wager darling.' Speaking between kisses. He rested his hook on the small of her back. The extreme of the cool metal against the heat of his lips was earth shattering. His fingers slackened in her hair trailing down her neck, lips following. His hook pressed a little harder. She knew it would leave a bruise, not caring as she arched her back, pressing her chest deeper into his body.

'Killian, god Killian, touch me, feel me, make me forget the world.' Grinding down on his hardness, removing her drenched fingers in expectation. A small patch of lace is all that separates them. They were soaked she could tell. The friction heightening the orgasm that was building. Feeling every twitch under her sent shivers down her spine.

'Emma you're so wet for me. Do you like sucking my cock? Do you drip from the feel of me pumping your mouth.' His hand edged under her skirt, his thumb press down on her sensitive bud, sweeping over in figures of eight. Fingers found her wet opening, pushing in slowly, adjusting around him. One finger. The rings round the finger cool to the touch. Two fingers. Pumping her folds faster, firmly. Three fingers. So full she leaned back against the wheel rocking in time with his movements. Seeking the release she was co close to having, he brought his hook down closer to her center. Hovering, looking in her eye's for permission. 'Don't move, I don't wish to hurt you.' He pressed the curve of his appendage into her folds, coating it in her sex. Rubbing it over her clit in slow movements, replacing it with his tongue. The change in temperature was enough to bring her crashing down. He bucked his hip give her a rhythm he could work with. She took the hint and continued on her own. The hip began to snap and jerk and her peek arrived. Heat soaring, eye's clouding over. Giving one last push, she rode him hard.

'That's it Emma ride my hook, fuck my fingers, I wanna feel you fall apart around them.'

'Hook, god im so close. Just ho- hold on almost. Oh oh ohhhh.' Her walls clamped hard, sex dripping down his hand down on to his leather pants. Some fell upon his cock twitching with every drop. She opened her eye's as he licked clean his fingers one at a time. As he moved the last one towards his mouth she took it from him, taking it in her mouth, sucking it clean. Hook's eyes sharpened with lust. With difficulty he flipped her over, moving the back rest as far down as it could go. Kissing his way between her mounds, lifting her top up to get skin on her stomach. As he reached between her legs lifted he lifted her skirt up pressing soft kisses up her thighs. Each kiss sent sparks reigniting her body, every inch of her snapped back into focus. Heat rising between her legs again.

'Ahhh' She gasped, already so spent, the sucking on her clit, tongue pressing down where he knew she liked it. He nipped lightly flicking faster. Heat burning, rising up within again. The feel of his sharp metal against her again, about to take her over the limit.

Her eye's opened, 'Hook what was that?' She managed, convinced she could hear a car getting closer.

'Come back to me love, it is but the wind. No one else knows where we are. Relax with me.' Attention back to her folds.

She jerked up. Screaming 'Shit. That's my dad outside the car!' She pushed him over on to the passenger seat, pulling the car seat forward, wanting to start the car. David parked up to the left of them getting out, making his way towards them.

'Hook where are the keys? They're not in the ignition.' Panic rising in her voice. She felt like a caught teenager about to get a lecture from her father. She was a grown woman for god sake. She could do what and who she liked.

'I don't know, they must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions.' She could hear the panic in voice as well, tucking himself back in his pants lacing them back up. David was almost at them. A murderous glint in his eye's. He knew it was them and what they were doing. Before she could protest. The passenger door flew open as David grabbed Hook by the shoulder dragging him out the car, throwing him to the floor. Emma rushed out to try to put herself between them. She guessed her mother knew that she was missing and asked her husband to take a look around for her.

'David No.' _CRACK. _His fist made contact with Hook's face. 'How dare you touch my daughter!' Hook hit the ground, spitting blood on the floor, his lip had split.

'I promise your highness, it was her mouth that I was kissing.' His smirk all over his face but he stayed there. Knelt on the floor not lifting a finger, or a hook, in retaliation.

'Dad!' Emma used the name David wanted to hear the most. She knew it would stun him long enough to get between them. 'No more, This is my choice . I am a grown women not your little girl.' Raising her hand to put as much space between them.

'But Emma he's a _Pirate_, a murderer, -'

'And a good man. He would never hurt me, he has changed but you are all too blind and caught up in the past to see it. You talk of second chances? but you don't give them to everybody. How am I have to open up and let someone in for you show no support. Do you know how hard it is? Go home before I do something I regret because Hook is not one. He is here to stay, here for me.' Rage in her eye's, she stared him down pleading with him to stop and leave. Her chest rising fast with her heart.

David was stunned in to silence. Lost for words he backed off and headed to his truck. Shaking his head, she could see a small light she guessed was his phone. _Great_, now her mother would know, soon the town would too. Snow could _NOT _keep a secret.

'Swan. Emma.' Hooks voice brought her back to him. Spinning around she dropped to her knees placing her hands on his face, rubbing his cut lip with her thumb. 'You stood up for me, no one has done that since..' His voice trailed off. He was talking about Milah. 'Did you mean what you said?' His eye's found hers, worry in he eyes, fearing her answer.

'Yes, yes I guess I did.' Realising what she had just said. It had creeped up on her, she was falling for him.'

'I know what I want my prize to be love.'

'Hook really, after all this, that is what you are thinking about?' she could believe him she was opening herself to him and winning was on his mind. Unbelievable!. 'Come on then what is it.' Harsh tones in her voice. He chuckled.

'Let me take you on a date.' She smiled, warmth filling her heart.

'Oh Killian.' Crashing her lips on his with all the passion she could muster.

'Ill take that as a yes.'

* * *

**There you are. Glad to get this out of my system. I could not get this one shot out of my head after rediscovering this album. It was screaming CS.**

**I'm looking to take prompts. I would love to see where your minds go to. Send them in review or PM is you really want. **

**Review feed my muse, don't let him go hungry. ;P**


End file.
